Prince of Darkness
by jCOOLn
Summary: When Hades finds out that Sally Jackson is pregnant with Poseidon's child he leaves the Underworld to meet her. He finds out that he actually likes her and decides to hurt Poseidon by using his powers to make Sally give birth to twins instead of just one child. One of the twins will be Sally and Poseidon's son Percy and the other Sally and Hades son Achilles. powerful/harem/great
1. Chapter 1

(The Prince of Darkness Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series so don't sue me.)

Hades sat on his throne of bone and thought about his two brothers. They had once again broken his trust and their promise to father no more demi god children, and yet that is exactly what they went and did next. Zeus was the first one who fell in love with some mortal woman with an eighties hair style, and a petite body. He could honestly say that he was shocked that his brother Poseidon had betray his trust because usually he was good about keeping his word, but once again he had betray him and now even Poseidon had a demi god child. Hades was angry that his brothers had betrayed him.

Hade's thrown room was dark and was made out of shiny black stones that almost appeared to be made out of shadows. There were steps rising up towards his thrown and a smaller more feminism thrown to his right where his wife Persephone sat when she stayed in the Underworld.

Hades was angry and all those in the Underworld could fell his furry. Deep in the pits of the Underworld the flames grew in both size and intensity causing toughs being punished to suffer far more than they had suffered in millennia.

Hades sat on his midnight black thrown with eyes alit with a look that could burn fire as he plotted ways to get back at his brothers. He had already hurt Zeus by hunting his favorite daughter down with an army of monsters though Zeus was able to save her somewhat by turning her into a tree, so that left Poseidon. How should he punish Poseidon in a way that hurt him in a way that he would know not to cross the Lord of the Underworld?

Oh Hades knew of Poseidon's love for the mortal woman that he had recently impregnated. He knew it very well in fact Hades was willing to bet that Poseidon loved her more than he did his sea goddess wife Amphitrite. Hades smiled. The best way to hurt a god who had truly fallen for a mortal woman was to force him to watch as that same woman bore the child of someone who he detested and right now Hades detested Poseidon so it should work out anyways.

Hades nodded to his self and slowly allowed the shadows to form around in and then absorb them into him as his shadow traveled to where this Sally woman was.

When Hades came out of his shadow travel it was night, but that didn't matter to Hades. He extended his powers and located the woman he was looking for by feeling the latent energy that lingered around her that she had gotten from Poseidon.

Hades traveled through the shadows and into the woman's room. He watched for a moment as she breathed up and down until he used his powers to alert her to his presence. He watched in mild satisfaction as she slowly turned around and looked at him. The fear on her face was priceless and her skin took on a tint that resembled those of the Underworld.

The woman smelt of sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop. She had long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, doesn't look old. Her eyes were a sparkly blue though they were now clouded with fear, and they are said to change colors in the light if what he had heard was true. Overall, Sally is a very beautiful woman.

"Do you know who I am mortal?" Hades watched as the woman tried to speak but her fear was so great that it was taking her a while. Hades was in no rush and was in a spiteful mood so he allowed her to fumble in the dark as they say for the right words.

Sally looked at the man and knew instantly who he was. Hades is described as a god with albino white skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair. His voice is also described as oily. In The Demigods Files, he has a beard as black as his hair. He often wears black silk robes with evil souls threaded into the cloth. He was also wearing two rings: a silver skull one and a fancy opal one (his wedding ring from Persephone).

"You're the Lord of the Underworld, Poseidon's brother, Hades." There was fear in her voice that was undeniable but Hades could tell when she mentioned his brother's name there was both love and hope in it. She truly loved him, not knowing what love meant to a god, and then the hope must have meant she was hoping for Poseidon to come save her from whatever it was he was about to do to her.

"Tell me mortal do you know what you have done?" The woman looked confused and took on a facial feature that said she was thinking. Eventually she seemed lost and the replied.

"I have no idea what you are asking, Lord Hades." Hades smiled. Either Poseidon told her that under no circumstances, should she ever meet a god, should she disrespect them. It was that or she was so scared that she did it or instinct, or she was just a really polite person.

"You have aided my brother Poseidon in breaking a very serious promise to me and our brother Zeus, who he himself has broken as well. Tell me mortal do you think I should allow you to live knowing that you aided my brother in this transgression?" The woman's face went instantly to fear and her hand was placed over her stomach as if trying to protect the growing child inside of her from him.

"Please Lord Hades take my life if you wish but please don't harm my child he/she never did anything so he/she should not be punished." Hades raised an eyebrow. He had expected her to plead for her life, all mortals did, but it did shock him that she was so willing to risk her life to protect her one week old unborn child.

"Hmmm, what about a deal then? If you do me a favor then I will allow you and your child to live. I will even keep the monsters away from you and your son for twelve years after Poseidon leaves you here alone and defenseless like what happens to all mortals that interact with gods in such a way." Sally flinched when she heard Hades say Poseidon was going to leave her. She knew it would happen but it still hurt hearing it said out loud, but on to more important issues. She knew that the Lord of the Underworld was a hairs breath away from killing her for what she and Poseidon had done but making a deal with the Hades wasn't an ideal situation, but then again what he was offering was so greatly needed that it was scary. There was no god you wanted to anger more than Hades simply because even when you died you would still be under his control.

"What is the deal?" Hades smiled. Yes she would be perfect for his plans. She was smart not trusting a god as well as fearing them and she seemed to be the ideal mother, much like his own mother had been.

"The deal is that you give birth to my child as well." Sally's face turned into a look of pure shock much like it had when she found out that Poseidon was a real life god. A million thoughts ran through her head like she may be the first human that bore more than one godly child from two different gods, two of the big three no less.

"Why?" The question was stammered and sounded frail. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why Hades would want her to bear his child or why he would want a child. He might not have wanted to be left out or maybe it was spite. She just didn't know.

"There are a multitude of reasons, but the main one is simple. I want to hurt my brother in a place not even a god can fix, the heart. It will break his heart into a thousand pieces knowing that you willingly gave yourself to me, a woman he loves more than any before and maybe more than any woman in the future. The second reason is I don't want to be left out. Zeus has already had a demi god child after our promise and in nine to ten months so will Poseidon so why not do it as well?" Hades was grinning like a madman. He knew that not even a god could just snap his fingers and make a broken heart go away so this would be the ultimate revenge.

Sally sat there thinking about what she should do. She weighed the pros and cons in her head as she did so. The downside to this was she would in face break Poseidon's her own heart the process, but the upside was her, Poseidon, and Hade's child would be safe for many years. Another downside was she would have to sleep with Hades out of neither necessity nor love nor a drunken accident, but then again pissing off a god would end with her and her child being vaporized and then maybe even being tortured in the Underworld. Sally made her mind and laid back and situated herself and then looked away from Hades before replying.

"I accept." The last thing she expected was the here laughing. When she looked up she saw something she never would have expected to see. Without that dark look and the aura of death around him Hades was an incredibly handsome person, and with him laughing not a menacing laugh but one of good nature he looked much better in her opinion. "What is so funny my Lord?"

Hades kept laughing for a few minutes before he was able to get himself under control. "I am a god my dear, not a rapist. I need only place my finger on your lower stomach and you will become pregnant with my child, and don't worry your and Poseidon's child will be fine as well. Don't assume anything just because I am the Lord of the Dead, doesn't make me some evil being. Read up on your Greek mythology and you will see that I am one of the least evil gods there is." Sally nodded her head as she was mesmerized by the charming smile on Hade's face, though he didn't notice it. She watched as he placed his finger on her stomach and his index finger glowed a faint silver color before retracting his finger and then smiling. "Now when you give birth it will be to two children instead of one. One child will be of you and Poseidon's union and the other will be yours and mine. Remember you can't tell anyone about this. I want it to be a surprise when my brother's find out." Sally nodded and smiled a warm smile as she began to gently rub her stomach.

She looked up and deep into Hade's eyes and he saw the love and warmth inside of them that made his heart skip a beat. Those eyes held so much love, not even Aphrodite could not create nor control so much love and such a great power. Hades understood what she was trying to say with those eyes of hers. It surprised him but he knew she was thanking him. She must have really loved the idea of being a mother if she was this happy to bear not only his child but another's at the same time.

Hades didn't know what to say after looking deeply into those eyes of hers. A part of him wanted to stay, something told him that he would find the love he was looking for in this woman, but another part of him knew that he was already pushing things too far. If he took this woman to the underworld, which she probably didn't want to go to she might not survive and even if she did and they did fall in love Poseidon would surely wage war against him regardless of what Zeus and the other gods said.

Sally watched the confused or maybe longing look on Hade's face for a moment before the shadows of the room converged on him and absorbed him into their endless darkness. She didn't know why she felt sad but a part of her indeed felt just that sad. She wondered for a moment just what could have become of her and the Lord of the Underworld if things had been different.

XXX 12 years later XXX

There were three boys sitting on a bus headed straight for the Metropolitan Museum of History though it was a less than pleasant ride for them, especially their crippled friend.

Grover Westwood was a boy with light skin, a wispy beard which was weird for a sixth grader, short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The most noticeable feature about him was he had a muscular disease that paralyzed his legs making him either walk on crutches or on a wheelchair or the peanut butter sandwich with ketchup in his hair curtsy of the annoying red head that was sitting a few rows behind them.

Percy Jackson was a somewhat tall for his age twelve year old boy. He had a good natural tan that many would kill to have and though he wasn't very muscular you could see how it would only add to his overall appeal. His eyes were an interesting sea green which his brother knew came from his father since their mother had bright blue eyes. Percy got lots of complements on how beautiful his eyes were from his mother and her friends, and secretly from girls in his school and on the streets. His hair was a dark black though it was cut somewhat short. He wore some regular punk clothing and was looking ready to kill.

The last person sitting on their seat on the bus was Achilles. Achilles was like his brother Percy, real name Perseus, in that they were both named by their father and had been named after great Greek hero's. Achilles had a good tan, but his mother said that he had gotten it from her and not his father which confused Achilles since she said the opposite about his brother Percy. He had several interesting feature like his sapphire blue eyes which were darker than his mother's but just like hers seemed to change shades depending on the time of day and the amount of light around him. He had good muscle tone though it wasn't to the degree that it looked like he did any exercises just had good toning. His hair was pushed back behind his eyes though he kept two bangs that framed his face nicely. His hair was strait as a bored and black as the night. Many often commented on how beautiful they thought it was because it was both shiny and seemed to meld with the rest of his hair giving it an almost liquid look.

"I am going to kill her." Percy was referring to Nancy, the girl who kept throwing food into Grover's hair. He started to get up but both Achilles and Grover pulled him back down.

"Your already on suspension and as much as I hate this school I really don't want to get kicked out again like we always do." It was true. Both Achilles and Percy had been kicked out of over eight schools since they started going. It was usually Percy's fault that they got kicked out, but Achilles was known for fighting and beating up anyone who thought that they could get away with bullying him and his friends which ended up getting him a bad rep and got them kicked out of two school, and they got kicked out of one school because he got caught breaking into the principal's office and trying to change his and Percy's grades.

XXX in the museum XXX

Mr. Brunner showed us through the museum pointing out various sculptures and pieces of pottery that still blew my mind at the fact it had survived 2000-3000 years of wear and tear. The info was actually pretty interesting but the other kids wouldn't stop talking and when we tried to shut them up Mrs. Dodds would give us the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was a mystery even to Achilles who usually had a knack for reading people. She was from one of the southern states, I think Georgia, and was mean enough to scare away an army of bikers. She just loved giving Percy and Achilles detention whenever she could.

"Achilles could you tell me what this picture depicts?" Achilles broke out of his though pattern and looked up at the picture. Achilles had always had a fascination with Greek mythology and had read quite a few books on it, mainly about the man he had been named after.

"Yea, that's Cronus eating his own kids after the prophecy foretold one of them, would overthrow him right?" Mr. Brunner nodded his head and made a please continue motion with his hand. Achilles sighed and continued. "Zeus's mother didn't like what was happening to her children so she gave Cronus a rock to eat instead then later when Zeus was strong enough he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters. With the help of the other gods, the thousand handers, and I believe the Cyclopes as well the Titians were defeated and then were cast into the pit of Tarturus with the gods now having complete control over the world." Mr. Brunner looked impressed and clapped his hands. Slowly the rest of the class followed suit but it was much less enthusiastic than Mr. Brunner's clapping had been.

"Very good Mr. Jackson I see you know you ancient Greek mythology." Achilles just nodded his head and the tour continued onwards. Percy gently elbowed his brother Achilles and gave him a grin saying 'know it all'. Achilles just shrugged in a 'what's new' kind of way.

XXX in the lunch room XXX

Achilles, Percy, and Grover were about to start eating their lunch when Nancy decided that she was tired of stealing from the tourists and dropped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

Achilles was a lot like his brother in many ways, yet in just as many ways he was the complete opposite. Achilles was not all instinct and emotion based like his brother and was able to think things out fairly easily. He also had an amazing knack for reading people so when he thought about why Nancy seemed to mess with his brother and Grover so much, but not him, he came to the conclusion that she liked either him or his brother but was unable to express it properly and would act violently around them just to have an excuse to get near them. He couldn't fault the girl on that seeing as emotions were a tough thing to navigate, and that is the only reason he hadn't knocked her out for messing with his brother so much.

"Oops." That was the only thing Nancy was able to say right before a wave of water rushed out of the fountain adjacent to them and then just through her. Percy and Achilles were used to weird things happening around them. They tended to happen mostly around Percy when he was near water and to him when he was in dark places or playing with fire.

Mrs. Dodds materialized beside Percy and Achilles and then grabbed them both by the arm and began to drag them off for punishment. She basically army marched them up a flight of stairs, through a long hallway, deep into the museum, and then into the Greek and Roman section before letting them go.

"You two have been giving us a lot of problems." Percy began to apologize but Achilles just felt weird. He had always been able to just feel out someone's age but he had never been able to do that to Mrs. Dodds but now he could and the feeling just kept growing like she wasn't even human or something which gave creodonts to that weird growling noise she kept making with her throat.

"Your time is up." That was when she began to transform much to Achilles and Percy's shock and horror. Her fingers began to elongate and turn into talons, he skin became all leathery, and then she sprouted two bat like wings right before she finished morphing into whatever it was she was.

Right before she attacked things got weirder. Mr. Brunner appeared and threw a pin at Percy who caught it but when he caught it, it turned into a bronze sword, but it was too late. The creature that had once been Mrs. Dodds was already on them and was about to cut them to pieces with her razor sharp talons. Achilles didn't know what or how he did it but when he felt like he was about to die a power rose up from within the pit of his stomach and he latched on to it for dear life. Instantly a wave of invisible… energy? Rushed out of him and blasted the creature back into the wall. Achilles fell to one knee gasping for breath after what felt like he had just run a marathon. The creature wasn't done yet and got back up and attacked once more only this time it was Percy who defended them and eventually he was able to kill the creature but oddly enough it turned into a shower of gold dust when Percy sliced it in two.

After the ex-Mrs. Dodds creature was dead Achilles and Percy looked around and realized that they were the only ones there. Mr. Brunner was gone and the sword was now a ball point pen like it had always been so.

Percy and Achilles looked at one another but didn't say anything and went back down to the cafeteria where they saw Grover looking scared out of his mind and Nancy still soaked talking to her ugly friends.

"I hope Mrs. Cur gave you a good lashing." Achilles and Percy looked confused before they asked her who that was. "Our teacher, duh." We had no teacher named Mrs. Cur so what was going on?

They began to ask Grover a lot of questions but he seemed to not know who Mrs. Dodds or what for that matter was but he wouldn't look at them which left them to believe he was hiding something. After that they went to talk to Mr. Brunner. He was a much better liar in Achilles opinion but he knew something was up he just didn't know what it was.

The rest of the year things got strange. Everyone acted like they had no idea who Mrs. Dodds was and were convinced the Mrs. Cur, a perky blond woman, had been their algebra teacher since Christmas. The only reason that Achilles and Percy didn't start believing it themselves was because every time they brought it up around Grover he would either flinch or hesitate before stating she didn't exist. They knew he was lying but had no way of forcing out the truth from him.

They both had gotten in a fight and had beaten the crap out of a group of bully which resulted in them being told they wouldn't be allowed to come back next year, not that they cared, but Achilles had his hands full until then. Percy wasn't known for studying because he had a harder time reading than Achilles did, but Achilles found a way to get past this. He would read the books that he was studying, books that Percy needed to know as well, out loud so Percy didn't actually have to read just hear. This kept him a C plus student instead of a D minus one which Achilles knew he would be without his help.

XXX Present Time XXX

"Where are you going?" Achilles looked back and saw his brother giving him a questioning look.

"I need to go see Mr. Brunner and ask him a few questions about some stuff I was curious about that involves Greek mythology." Percy seemed to understand. His brother had always had a fascination with ancient Greek mythology and Mr. Brunner was an expert on it so it was natural that Achilles asked lots of questions about the subject.

"Alright see ya." Achilles waved to his brother before closing the door and walking towards Mr. Brunner's office. He wasn't actually going to ask Mr. Brunner anything, but he was going to break into his office and try and find anything he could about what had happened that day with Mrs. Dodds.

As Achilles walked down the hallway he made it to Mr. Brunner's office when he heard Grover's voice.

"I am worried about Percy and Achilles sir." The voice was defiantly Grover's.

"They need more time to mature. I saw what happened when Achilles used his powers. He nearly fainted from using so much energy, but still I can't figure out what he did. I have never seen a power like that before." That voice was that of Mr. Brunner. By this point Achilles was listening intently.

"But sir they might not have the time. The summer solstice is coming up and you know what happens when that day comes." Grover's voice was that of fear and Achilles interest was extremely peaked by now.

Then the worst happened. A pencil fell out of Achilles pocket and hit the ground. The noise seemed to get the attention of Mr. Brunner and he began making his way towards the door. Achilles didn't know why or how he did it but in his panic he felt that ball of power in his stomach again but this time instead creating a strange 'push' darkness encompassed him and all he could think about was wanting to be in the room with his brother. He didn't feel anything but then when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his and his brother's dorm room. He looked around completely shocked when his brother walked in. He told his brother everything that had happened and needless to say he was shocked.

For the rest of the school semester things were bleak and Percy and Achilles were glad to be going home to their mother, the only other person besides each other that understood them.

XXX the day they leave school to go home XXX

Percy and Achilles were surprised when they boarded a greyhound bus and saw Grover there as well. Apparently he had decided to stay in the city as well for the summer so that they could hang out. That wasn't to say that Grover wasn't freaking them out with his looking around like a paranoid navy seal stuck in hostile environment acting like a paranoid nut job.

Achilles decided to mess with Grover a little. "Looking for Kindly ones?" Grover's reaction was priceless and he looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Achilles was about to keep messing with him but them Percy started to talk.

"Hey look at those old ladies." When we looked over we saw these three old women who looked older than the States knitting a sock that was big enough to be a sweater. It wasn't until they looked up did Grover seem to pale even more and the sound of him losing his breath escaped his lips. The old ladies pulled out a string that looked like two strings wrapped together. Half of it was electric blue while the other half was fire engine red. The pulled out an old pair of scissors and then snipped the string and then Grover started muttering about how they never made it past sixth grade which neither of them understood what meant.

"You guys have to let me walk you home." Achilles and Percy looked at each other and then looked at Grover like he was crazy, but they told him he could just to keep him from spazzing out, though they did end up ditching him at a bus terminal as soon as he turned his back to them. He was freaking them out so what were they supposed to do.

Eventually Achilles and Percy made it to their mom's house in uptown NY. They hadn't made their mother's life easy with them always getting into trouble and with her having no good way to raise and support them, go to school, and work all at once. Achilles and Percy eventually found out that life wasn't as easy as they had though when they were little. They realized that their mom couldn't go to work to get money to support all of them, and watch them and go to school to get a better higher paying job, and watch them and be the mother they need all at the same time. That was why their mother began sending them to schools that had dorms. She promised that as soon as she got her degree, next year, that they would live together permanently and be the happy go lucky family that they had always meant to be. Achilles and Percy really did understand after their mother Sally broke it down for them. It just wouldn't work and since she didn't have family that could watch them during the day, they had all died and they didn't know their father's family, and a sitter/daycare would cost a fortune, it was just impossible for them to live the way they should so they agreed to go to away schools and then live with their mother during the summer and holidays.

It was always a special time when they were with their mother. She was so sweat, kind, fun, funny, beautiful, and she always smelled like the candy store she worked in which they loved and the lady who ran it was old, but she loved Sally and children so they all got along like a house on fire.

Their mother's house wasn't big, well it was an apartment that only had two bedrooms, which Achilles and Percy shared one with a hammock and a futon that they slept on, but to them it was paradise so long as they were with their mother. The flat was great full of eye popping colors their mother loved, had a nice smell like a bakery, and had somewhat cheap furniture but they were kept clean so it still was warm and welcoming like the rest of the house.

"Well it looks like mom isn't home yet." Percy nodded his head and they both began walking towards their room to drop off their stuff.

"Yea, when do you think she will get back?" Achilles looked over at the stove which had the time. It said it was four twenty three and their mother got off work at six, so unless her schedule changed she would be gone for another hour and twenty three minutes.

"I'd give her another hour and forty to two hours before she gets home depending on the traffic." Percy nodded his head and they both sat down on the couch to relax.

"It's weird. She usually takes the day off just to greet us at the door." Achilles rubbed his chin and though about what Percy said.

"Maybe her work wouldn't let her off or maybe she went out to by some cake mix to make something for our return and got caught in one of these freak storms that have been occurring lately." Percy nodded his head in acceptance

Two hours late the door opened up and a beautiful woman walked in. She smelled of sweets and her hair was curled into thick curls which cascaded down her back and she was wearing her uniform that was for her job. She was carrying a white box that Achilles and Percy instantly knew was a cake and a bag full with other treats.

"MOM." Both Achilles and Percy shouted as they jumped up off of the couch where they had been watching tv and rushed over to hug their mother. They loved their mother more than anything and after not being able to see her for so long they couldn't help but act like small children and cling to her making her smile and hug them back after she put down their cake.

"I missed you two so much" she said as she bent down to hug them. They began to talk and Sally sighed when she found out about them being kicked out of another school but she didn't get angry and just said that she would find somewhere else for them to go next year. After that she would have her license and then they could be together all the time.

After they had a small party and began to talk Sally brought up some big news. "Guess what. We're taking a trip this year and were going up to Montaw which was like their own secret get away spot where Sally had met their father. Percy and Achilles were both happy and went on to pack their bags immediately.

When they got there they played all day on the beach and then when the day was done they sat around eating marshmallows by an open fire making jokes and whatnot until it started storming forcing them back inside of their little cottage.

During their sleep both Achilles and Percy dreamt of a hoarse, and eagle, as well as a crow fighting trying to kill one another as a deep dark voice chuckled and goaded them on. They both tried to stop the fighting but then a loud crash sound came from the window waking them up. They realized just how bad it was storming and wondered if a hurricane was going to blow through.

That's when they heard it. A sound like someone was pounding on their cabin door could be heard and they got worried someone was trying to break in. Achilles grabbed a metal bat that they had used for baseball earlier that day and approached the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Grover standing there socked to the bone. The thing that shocked them the most, well besides their mother was that Grover was standing up and he had donkey legs. Their brains were on rebut as they tried to figure out what was going on. She began to question them about what had happened at school that they hadn't told her and they kind of mumbled some stuff about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies which made their mother go even paler before she grabbed her purse and rushed them into the car and drove off at high speeds.

"So you two know each other?" Percy's question got a rise out of Grover as he looked over at Percy and Achilles.

"Well we never meet per say but she knew we were watching and keeping tabs on you guys. Making sure nothing happened to you guys, and just so you know I wasn't faking being your friend. I am you guys friend" Achilles and Percy nodded their heads dumbly as they tried to figure out what was happening to them.

"Does this have to do with our power?" This time it was Sally's turn to be extremely shocked as she veered to the left a bit and almost drove them off of the road.

"You have awakened your powers?" Achilles and Percy could hear the worry in their mother's voice and it worried them because they hadn't ever seen her like this in the past.

"Well I once knocked back this crazy monster thing with just my mind I guess it was and Percy nocked some girl around once with a water fountain but that was on accident and when were where highly stressed out." Sally seemed to calm down a bit but it wasn't much.

"So what's up with you anyways?" Grover seemed really annoyed but this question.

"It doesn't matter right now." Percy didn't take to this like a pro.

"Doesn't matter? From the waist down my best friend is a donkey." Grover made a strange noise with his throat which surprised him and Achilles like nobody's business.

"Goat." That was all he said but he still looked annoyed.

"You just said it didn't matter." Percy was really pushing it.

"There are satyr's that would trample you to death for such an insult." Now it was Achilles turn to be extremely shocked out of his mind.

After that Grover explained that they were being chased by the lord of the dead and a bunch of other monsters. The thing Percy got out of all that was that Mrs. Dodds was real which made his mother snap at him a little bit talking about how she didn't have time to explain everything.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sally's face tightened but she began to talk anyways.

"To the summer camp your father wanted to send you." Achilles was wondering about something and it hurt his heart slightly when he thought about it. Whenever Sally would say 'Your father' or she mentioned their father in general she would only look at one of them and then not the other and then if it was brought up again she would only look at one of them and then not the other once more. It seemed like she was trying to keep something without lying and if Achilles's idea was correct he was sure he wouldn't know what to do.

"Why just because some old ladies cut some string." Achilles wanted to slap his brother for obvious reasons.

"Those were not just old ladies, but the fates. Do you know what this means? They only appear when someone is about to die." That really freaked out Percy and Achilles because they were far from ready to die.

Percy went to say something but then their car exploded. Instantly everyone felt a sense of weightlessness and were flying through the air right before they went crashing into the earth. Achilles looked around and saw that everyone was ok which he was thankful for.

"Percy, Achilles!" Their mother was shouting hysterically worry heavy in her voice.

"Were ok mom." She instantly began to make her way towards them.

We looked over and saw a lump that was Grover and quickly made our way towards him. At first Percy thought he was dead but Achilles could 'feel' he wasn't and began to shake his furry hip.

"Food." That's what Grover said which made Achilles want to strangle the satyr for passing out in such a crucial moment. Percy and Sally began to check on him but then Achilles shouted making them look up worriedly.

"We need to go now." Out in the distance was a huge creature lumbering towards them at a fast speed. Whatever it was it was huge and had giant horns and it was freeing Achilles out.

"Oh no." That was all Sally said before they all tried to break out of their car which was jammed shut. Eventually they were able to break out with Achilles dragging Grover out and then throwing him over his shoulder.

They all ran towards the giant tree that Sally had told them about and ran like no tomorrow. It was difficult for Achilles to run with the surprisingly heavy Grover strung across his shoulder but he still was able to keep up. Percy and Achilles passed the giant gate that had weird runes on in but then they heard a loud shrieking sound. They turned around and saw a giant bull man holding their mother in its bare hands and began to squeeze until she turn to a golden dust.

After that Achilles could only see red and charged the Minatare head on. That lump in his stomach was burning and he only barely noticed Percy running right beside him with the same furious look in his eyes. The Minatare looked ready to charge but Achilles was having no part of that and lifter his right hand and pointed it at the Minatare. He pushed down on the core of power inside of him and forced it out into his hand and then into a powerful wave that ripped the earth, the trees, and anything else unlucky enough to get into its path into shreds. Amazingly Percy was able to grab hold of the Minatare's head and rip off on of its horns in an amazing show of strength and endurance before Achilles was able to kill it with his power.

The last thing Achilles and Percy heard was the shouting of people coming up behind them before they black out into a dark dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Prince of Darkness Chapter 2)

As Achilles and Percy seemed to fade in and out of consciousness they experienced weird things. The weirdest experience by far was their dreams. In their dreams they were attacked by various barn yard animals while the others, usually the goats, begged for food in their weird goat like voices. When they would wake up from time to time they would see different people. The blonde girl had ask Percy about the summer solstice but he didn't know squat so he looked kind of stupid trying to asked what she was talking about while half asleep. When Achilles woke up once he saw a man with tons of eyes. He had eyes out of the y-zoo from his hands, to the back of his head, to his arms and legs, and all over his face. Achilles wasn't sure if what he saw was real since he passed out again soon after. Eventually they woke up for good.

When they woke up it was surprisingly at the same time. They looked at each other weakly before they started to look around. The room was nice, though a little old school for Achilles's taste. The breeze had an interesting sent of strawberries and the room had lots of natural lighting thanks to the large open windows. What surprised them the most was Grover standing at the end of their beds looking like he hadn't sleep in a week holding a shoe box. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, some converse shoes just being Grover. At first Achilles and Percy thought what had happened was just a bad dream but then Achilles looked down and saw some fur sticking out of one of the holes in Grover's pants.

"I thought you two may want this." He handed Achilles the box and inside were two black and white bull's horns. One of them looked like it had been ripped off while the other looked like it had been pulled out since it was bigger and you could see where the bull's skin had covered about six inches of it since it was a lighter grey color. Achilles thought back to his battle with the bull man and remembered Percy had broken one of its horns off and he had blasted it into pieces which probably pulled the bull man's horn out. Achilles took the longer one, the one that looked like it had been pulled out, and then handed the box with the other bull horn in it to Percy who did the same.

"I am sorry." The way Grover said it was pathetic. He was sniffling and it just made them feel worse. They had lost their mother and they were surrounded by such beauty, and they hated it. The world shouldn't be this beautiful when your mother died. It should be dark and depressing not full of such beautiful trees and fields of strawberries. "I'm a failure, the worst Styr in the world." He stomped his foot so hard that it came off revealing his hoof. Yep the world had really gone to Hell in a hand basket.

"Grover get over yourself. It's not like you could have predicted that the Minatare of all the ancient Greek monsters would come after us." Grover flinched when he heard the name of the Minatare and looked around like he expected it to appear out of nowhere. Achilles was willing to bet that once called monsters would show up so it would be best not to speak their names.

"But it is my fault. I was supposed to protect you and I ended up failing." The boy seemed Hell bent on making his self-miserable. Achilles thought it kind of funny that here Grover was moaning and gripping about failing his job when they were the ones who just lost their mother.

Grover went on to tell them that he was what was known as a keeper and was charged with protecting them though the way he said it implied that he might of lost his job somehow for failing to actually protect them.

Grover handed them both a cup of what looked like strawberry juice but when they drank it they were greatly surprised. Warmth rushed through their body making them feel much better, though the grief was still there, but the taste was what surprised them the most. Percy tasted their mother's homemade cookies that their mother used to make, which she always made blue and added extra butter. Achilles tasted her home made chocolate milk. She had always made it using a homemade mix of coco and sugar along with some other things that Achilles didn't know about. It tasted amazing, but to him it was even more special than that. Like the cookies the chocolate milk was specially made by their mother for them which now filled Achilles's heart with love, longing, grief, and sadness. He would truly miss his mother.

"So how did it taste?" Percy and Achilles looked confused but decided to tell him anyways.

"Mine tasted like my mother's homemade cookies." The expression on Percy's face was both of happiness and sadness.

"Mine tasted like her homemade chocolate milk." Achilles expression was the same as Percy's but there was a look of anger in his eyes that made Grover feel like Achilles was plotting revenge against someone and was going to make it as painful as possible.

"If you two are feeling better Mr. D and Chiron are waiting for you two." Grover helped them up and they began walking to wherever this Mr. D and Chiron where.

When they left the building that they were in both Achilles and Percy were shocked by what they saw. There were dozens of buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an arena, an amphitheater, and other buildings that they knew not what they were.

Down at the bottom of the porch were two men and the blonde girl that Achilles had caught a glimpse of when she was feeding his brother some kind of pudding. The man facing them was small but heavy set with a pink nose and big watery eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like an ugly version of the baby cupid. Grover decided to fill them in a little.

"That's Mr. D the camp director. Be very careful around him and the girl's name is Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena but she has been here longer than just about everyone else. You already know Chiron don't you?" When Percy and Achilles looked over at the last guy sitting there they noticed he was in a wheelchair and instantly they knew who he was.

"Mr. Brunner?" Achilles question was answered when Mr. Brunner turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah Achilles good to see you. Care to join us?" He gestured to two chairs on either side of Mr. D who looked at them with barely hidden contempt.

"Fine if I must say it, welcome to camp half-blood. There I said it now don't expect me to be happy to see you." There was only one thought running through Achilles head and that was 'What a dick!' and Percy's was 'Well he's quite the charmer'.

"Percy Achilles this young lady is Annabeth and she is the one who nursed you two back to health. Annabeth could you get their bunks ready, they will be staying in cabin eleven for now." The girl nodded her head and then ran off to do what Mr. Brunner had told her. Achilles looked over and saw his brother was checking the blonde out and just sighed. They were in crazy town and his brother looked smitten. 'Great just what I needed' thought Achilles sarcastically.

"So Mr. Brunner you work here?" Mr. Bruner smiled at Achilles but his eyes held a look of amusement.

"Not Mr. Brunner that was a cover. Call me Chiron." Achilles's eyes went wide as if he just realized something and then looked down at Chiron's legs like he was expecting something to happen.

"And Mr. D, does that stand for something?" Mr. D stopped shuffling his cards and looked over at Percy with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Young man you don't just go around using names whenever and however you wish. Names are powerful and not something you should just be shouting out at the random." Percy seemed to get the idea and shut up.

Chiron cut across them and began to speak once more. "I must say that I am glad to see you two alive. It has been a long time since I made a house call to a potential camper. I would hate to think that I wasted my time." Achilles looked at Chiron suspiciously while Percy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean house call?" Chiron looked deep into the eyes of Achilles like he was trying to figure something out. When he had first attended Yancy academy he had been suspicious of Achilles and Percy. He could tell that they were brothers, but they both gave off two completely different vibes and their scent though similar had a completely different base smell. It was like they were built out of the same base material, but the rest was complete opposites.

"You came to Yancy just to teach us?" Chiron nodded his head and smiled at them.

"Yes. At first I wasn't sure about you two, but you two made it here and that is always the first test." After that Mr. D started unhappily explaining the games rules so that it could continue.

"Could we get back on track please? What is going on here? Where are we? What is up with all this ancient Greek stuff?" Chiron looked up at Achilles like he felt sympathetic towards him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you two anything?" The question pissed Achilles off like nobody's business and for an instant almost as soon as it was there it was gone did Chiron see pure unadulterated hatred in Achilles eyes. Those eyes were that of someone hell bent of revenge the type of revenge that never ended well for anyone.

"She just said that she didn't want to send us here because she didn't need to until we were older. She said she made a deal with someone to insure we wouldn't have to worry about anything, not that she would tell us who that was, but we always figured she meant it as a place for use to go while she studied for collage.

The way Chiron's eyes lit up when Achilles spoke of a deal worried him slightly and even the disinterested Mr. D looked up with curiosity in his eyes. They both wanted to know about this deal and who it was with very much.

"Typical. That is how they usually die." Achilles, Percy, and Chiron ignored him as he went back to his game and tormenting Grover as the boy shook like a leaf every time Mr. D spoke to him.

"Well you know that your friend Grover is a Styr." He then pointed at the horns in their hands. "You know that you have killed the Minatare, no small feat I might add. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods, the ones you call the Greek gods, are very much alive." This revelation shocked both Percy and Achilles, but Achilles had been expecting something somewhat like this I mean if the other myths are true then why wouldn't they all be?

"But the gods don't exist. They are what people believed before science on how and why the world works the way it does." After that Mr. D didn't seem as happy as he did before, not that he seemed all that happy before.

"Percy I know it may be hard for you to understand but the fact of the matter is that the Greek gods and so on are very much real. They are immortal and will and have existed as is for countless years." Chiron seemed to be much more understanding and accepting of their denial especially compared to Mr. D.

Mr. D went on to insulting them here and there and slowly but surely Percy figured out he was Dionysus though Mr. D looked at him like he was stupid. Even Achilles was frightened when he saw the purple flames in Mr. D's eyes when Percy spoke his name accusingly like he thought Mr. D being the god Dionysus was a joke. Percy and Achilles both knew then and there not to mess with him or any god for that matter.

"I am going to go take a nap before the sing along tonight, but before that we will need to talk about your less than perfect performance in this latest assignment Mr. Underwood." Grover looked scared out of his mind and had beads of sweat covering his face but he nodded his head and followed Mr. D to wherever he was taking him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Chiron looked at them and then at Mr. D before speaking.

"Yes he will be fine. Old Dionysus isn't really mad, he just hates his job. He has been for a better word grounded and he can't stand to wait another century to go back to Mount Olympus." Achilles by now had just accepted everything he had read about Greek mythology as not only fact but as real as well, but Percy seemed to still be in denial.

"You mean Mount Olympus in Greece?" Chiron had a look like he knew something that they didn't know.

"Well there is a Mount Olympus in Greece, but no it is not the same one. You see the actual place the goods live on is still called mount Olympus but now it is here in the States." Percy was shocked as was Achilles. How in the world did the gods move the way they did. A question like this kept on moving in and around their heads wondering what was going on.

"What is going on? Who are you Chiron? Who are we?" Achilles was starting to put two and two together now that he knew Chiron's name and since the monsters were said to be immortal as well then that would mean that so would the Chiron of legend was to.

"Well that is the question we would all like answered isn't it, but until then you two will be in cabin eleven and later at the campfire we will talk." After Chiron said that he stood. Even if he had been expecting it that didn't mean he was ready for it. Chiron's body just seemed to keep rising and eventually long brown hoarse legs came out of the wheelchair then a giant muscular body followed by two back hoarse legs emerged from the wheel chair. Achilles had never been one for guessing how tall someone was but if he stood on top of his own head and stood as straight as possible he still wouldn't have been eye level with Chiron now that he was well half man half hoarse. "Wow if fell so much better. Now let's go get you two introduced with the rest of the campers." That was all he said as he trotted off.

As they walked through the camp they all got lots of looks. Whenever they would walk on by someone would point at one of the Minatare horns that Achilles and Percy was carrying and say "that's them" or something like that. Achilles didn't really like all the attention. He had always been happy with a small group of friends that he could trust instead of the large crowd where anyone could be an enemy. Percy was a bit more social being willing to make friends with just about anyone with limitations of course but even he looked uncomfortable.

As they walked an idea started to form in Achilles head. He knew far more about Greek mythology than just who most of the gods where and what they did and governed. He knew a lot about Greek hero's and what they had done so this idea started to form in his head and a flicker of hope started to burn deep in his heart.

"Chiron, if the gods and Mount Olympus are real, then is the Underworld real as well?" Chiron's face darkened instantly and he looked to be trying to choose the right words to say.

"Yes my child it is, but until we know more you should keep any ideas about that place to yourself for now." The way he said that made Achilles suspicious. It was like Chiron knew something about his mother that he didn't and that didn't sit well with him.

After that Percy and Chiron began to talk about Grover and how the council shouldn't be so hard on him. Achilles was surprised when he found out Grover was twenty eight years old and only looked like a middle school kid. Hearing about Grover's first mistake was interesting as it seemed Chiron responded in an interesting way. Achilles didn't suspect that Chiron would care so much about a single student seeing how he was so ancient and had had so many students Achilles knew it was impossible for him to remember all of their names let alone their faces.

"The forest is stocked, but if you do decide to go in go armed." The way Chiron said this made Achilles and Percy curious.

"Stocked with what?" The answer they got wasn't the one that they had been looking for.

"You'll see." Achilles wondered if there was anything in there worth getting that you would need a weapon to get it with. Obviously there had to be some kind of monster if you had to go armed but what kinds he wasn't sure. "Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?" Achilles shook his head no as did Percy.

Eventually they came upon the cabins that were nestled in a U formation beside the lake. The houses were about as strange as they came. One of the houses had chimneys with smoke coming out of them like a factory; another had tomato vines growing all over it, and another seemed to be made of gold which was killer on the eyes when the sun caught it just right. There were Greek statures all around as well as fountains, flower beds and so much other bizarre stuff.

Percy seemed to be preoccupied with checking out cabin number three which Achilles could already tell whose home it represented by the heavy sea theme it had going for it. Looking around the only god that wasn't represented, major god, was Hades, but then again Zeus and Hades had a strong dislike for one another and no doubt Zeus made sure to keep Hade's influence out as much as possible.

"So are you really the Chiron from the stories?" Achilles turned around and saw his brother looking at Chiron who had a thoughtful look on his face like the question intrigued him.

"You mean the Chiron, trainer of Hercules and all that? Yea that's me." Achilles whistled loudly in a 'That's pretty cool' tune which made Chiron chuckle.

"So could you train me to be great like the original Achilles?" Chiron stopped and looked back at Achilles. His eyes seemed to swim with both thoughts and memories and he moved his head around in a weird fashion.

"With enough time and effort yes, but you would not have Achilles invincibility since that was a combination of his mother and the River Styx's doing except his weak point, his Achilles heel. You would have to train very hard to ever even hope to match Achilles since he is considered the only person who could have ever matched Hercules's greatness. He is considered one of the greatest heroes of all time after all." Achilles nodded his head and went back to following Chiron and listening to his brother asking various questions about this or that.

Eventually they came upon that girl, Annabeth, who was reading a book that had lots of pictures of various statues and other architecture on it. She looked up at them and gave them a critical eye. Achilles was just about tired of her but his brother's fidgeting just made him sigh.

"Annabeth I have to teach a master's archery class in an hour so could you take over Percy and Achilles's tour from here on out?" she nodded her head as if to say yes and he smiled before walking off.

Inside the last cabin which looked the most like an old summer camp was a crowd of kids, far more than the other cabins had had running around doing whatever it was that they were doing. There were more kids than beds so there were sleeping bags laid out all over the floor. When the other kids saw Chiron they stood up and bowed respectfully to him.

When Chiron was gone the kids were no longer bowing but just staring and it was creeping them out. Percy and Achilles walked through the door but Achilles had to catch Percy because the fool tripped and almost went face first into the floor.

"Introducing Achilles Jackson and Percy Jackson." Annabeth shouted as she gestured towards them.

One of the kids in the cabin shouted "Determined or undecided" which through Percy and Achilles for a loop as to what he meant.

"Undetermined" everyone groaned at that. It was like they were used to hearing it and they were tired of it. Both Percy and Achilles were wondering what 'Undetermined' meant.

An older boy who looked pretty cool walked up and from what Percy could tell was kind of in charge of the cabin. He was somewhat muscular and had short cut sandy blonde hair with a friendly smile. He wore a friendly smile with an orange shirt. The only thing about him that weird was a long thing scar that ran from his right eye down to his chin like an old knife slash.

"His name is Luke, and he will be your councilor for now." The way she said his name caused Percy and Achilles to look at her and instantly Achilles knew that this was going to be a long and drawn out problem for him and others in the future.

"For now?" the question seemed like a joke to the boy, Luke, as he smiled broadly.

"You two are undetermined. They don't know which cabin to put you in so you're here, cabin eleven, which takes all newcomers. Naturally we wouldn't since our patron is Hermes, the god of travelers." Achilles realized now why there were so many kids. Hermes was far more accepting in the old stories than many of the other gods had been.

"How long till we do get determined?" Luke smiled sympathetically which surprised Achilles.

"That's a good question." Achilles was about to say something when Annabeth grabbed them and drug them out of the cabin which was followed by a lot of laughs by the other campers.

"What is going on?" Percy was getting frustrated by now which Achilles couldn't blame him for.

"You're going to have to do better than that." That was all Annabeth said before she went on to mumble some B.S. under her breath that Achilles didn't catch.

"Look all I know is it killed some bull guy." Once again the annoying girl cut Percy off like what he was saying didn't matter.

"Don't you realize just how lucky you where?" Achilles looked at her like she was crazy.

"To what, get killed?" The girl was bristling by now but that didn't bother Achilles at all. She didn't seem to like them even in the slightest and seemed to feel it was her job to take out whatever frustration she was having out on them.

"No, to fight the Minatare? What do you thing we train for." She said this like it was so obvious but unless she was brain dead she would have realized that they had just gotten there and had no idea what the point of this camp even was.

"The Minatare is already dead. He was killed a thousands of years ago." Annabeth seemed to calm down and entered nerd mode in Achilles opinion.

"The Minatare can be killed but cannot die. It doesn't have a soul like us so when it dies its essence goes back to Tartarus and then it reforms. They are archetypes, and are as immortal as the gods themselves but was a lot less power." Yeap in Achilles opinion she was official a nerd and nothing she said or did would ever change that.

"Whatever. Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven anyways? There are plenty of bunks over there." Percy pointed to the first few cabins which were empty but this caused Annabeth to look ghostly pail.

"You don't just choose what cabin you stay in. It is all about who your parents are, or more specifically who you parent is." She stared at them like she was expecting them to figure it out. Achilles did get it but his brother didn't seem to.

"My mother is Sally Jackson" but before he could continue Achilles slapped him upside the head for being so stupid and acting without using his brain.

"She isn't talking about who our mother is who is human, but who our father is who I am guess isn't human." Annabeth smiled at Achilles for figuring it out and then looked at Percy like he was stupid.

"Yes, you two are half-bloods." Before Achilles or Percy could say anything a voice came from behind them and when they turned around they saw the mean girl that had been giving them the stank eye when they walked by her cabin followed by another rough looking girl and two muscle bound idiotic boys and they all looked similar as well.

Clarisse and Annabeth began arguing with one another almost immediately. It was kind of funny in a way. One was a nerd and the other was a retarded bully but they were both strong warriors or so Achilles figured since well you had to be to live around here it seemed.

"Who are these little runts?" She eyed Percy and Achilles with a sharp eye but when she looked into Achilles's eye all she could see was an endless void of darkness that made her shudder slightly.

"Percy and Achilles Jackson meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Clarisse seemed to perk up when Annabeth said she was a daughter of Ares. Achilles figured she just had a lot of pride, but Percy thought she was trying to intimidate them.

"Like the war god?" Clarisse seemed to sneer at Percy for making such an obvious statement.

"You got a problem with that prissy?" Achilles laughed inside when he heard the joke on Percy's name. He wished he had thought of that years ago.

"No, it explains the bad smell." Achilles smirked when he saw the annoyed look in Clarisse's eye.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies like you two." She began to lead them away but it seemed Annabeth wasn't keen on that idea. "Stay out of this wise girl." Annabeth looked pained but she kept her mouth shut.

Percy was the first to try and fight, but before he could do anything Clarisse had him by the scruff of the neck and was dragging him off in the direction of another building. Achilles wasn't about to be man handled by these oversized idiots and quickly spun around and elbowed one of the guys that had been with Clarisse in the knows causing an audible popping sound which I knew meant I had broken his nose. I smiled but not for long as the other guy, about two and a half feet taller than me and about a hundred and fifty pounds of muscle heavier than me charged. I admit I could have resorted to a slug fest and maybe I could have one but even if by some miracle I did win I would have to still fight the fat girl that was charging me from the side so I made the smart decision and fought dirty. Right before the older son of Ares was upon me, towering over me like some kind of giant, I reared my foot back and kicked the older boy as hard as I could, I mean I put all of my strength into this kick, and kicked him right between the legs. It was hilarious. The boy's eyes became the size of dinner plates and he went down instantly while holding his crotch. He looked like he was having a hard time even taking a breath and his body was shaking violently. I quickly spun around but the fat girl was already on me and had tackled me to the ground. Like the last boy she was much taller and far heavier than I was. She leaned up a little bit and started to wail into my face with her large fatty fists. I had fought a lot of people and a lot of them had been bigger, more muscular, and yes even fatter then I was. I learned that punching the fat ones usually didn't do much damage since the fat on their bodies (if they had enough) acted as a cushion and softened by blows so there was really only one option for me. I waited and right after one fist punched me in the cheek I looked up and saw I had a clear line of sight. I rushed my head forward as fast as I could and head butted the girl with earth shattering speed and power. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she rolled off of me knocked out. I could feel the blood trickling down my head where it had busted open with that head butt.

'Damn she had a hard head. I mean what's the point she obviously doesn't have any brains worth protecting so it's kind of pointless.' Achilles looked over and saw the boy he kicked in the balls starting to recover so he got up and punched him hard in the back of the head knocking him out. 'Damn even the back of his head was hard as a rock.' After that Achilles ran towards where his brother was but then he saw a large explosion followed by a powerful jet of water and the first daughter of Ares flying across the sky and then into a tree where she was knocked the fuck out.

"Damn bro you got it going on with that toilet water." Percy looked at Achilles as he laughed his ass off and sighed. He saw Annabeth looking at them like she was expecting something to happen and when he said "What is you deal" she said "I want you two on my team for capture the flag."

After that they went on to finish their tour though Achilles was checking out the weapon shop longer than Annabeth had wanted to, not that he cared, and was thinking about getting his own weapon and shield.

"I've got training soon." Annabeth said it so flatly that it seemed like she was talking to herself out loud than to them.

"Alright I think I wana go home now." Achilles almost laughed at his brother's simplicity.

"Don't you get it? You are home now. This is the only place on earth that is safe for kids like us." Percy didn't seem to be buying this crap.

"What mentally disturbed kids?" Achilles just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No, this is a place for those who are not human, well not entirely anyways, more like half human." Achilles and Percy looked at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"God? Half god?" Achilles was surprised his brother got it so fast. He was usually the type to pick up things slower than others and it usually took him longer to come out of denial.

"Yes. Your father isn't dead, he's one of the Olympians." Achilles looked pissed off but Percy looked shocked out of his mind.

"This is crazy." Achilles ignored his brother and looked over at Annabeth with knowing eyes.

"Athena correct?" She looked surprised but nodded her head.

"Yea how did you know." She started to look at him with thoughtful eyes.

"Clarisse called you 'wise girl', you have stormy grey eyes, and you're a 'know it all' for sure. All things the goddess Athena was known for." Annabeth didn't know if she should take that as an insult or a compliment so she just nodded her head and continued onwards.

"So who is our dad?" Achilles was curious now. His brother had just asked a big question that was burning deep inside of him.

"You're undetermined. Only your father knows who you are." Annabeth actually gave them a sympathetic look like she actually cared for once.

"Well he needs to hurry up and send a sign because I don't like sleeping on the floor." Annabeth rolled her eyes in what Achilles was sure she thought of as childish behavior but he was being serious. He would if he had to but he wanted to sleep on a bed if he had the opportunity.

Eventually they got done talking and Percy and Achilles left Annabeth of a pier that they had been on. They went back to Hermes's cabin to prepare for dinner. When they got there they noticed that many of the kids had similar facial features, such as sharp noses, sandy blonde hair, up turned eyebrows, mysterious smiles, and a few other small things. When they sat down and began to examine their Minatare horns the cabin councilor came up to them and began talking.

"You find a sleeping bag?" Achilles and Percy looked over at him and shook their heads no. He pulled out two sleeping bags and tossed them to him. "Got these for you and even stole you guys some toiletries from well that's a secret." Achilles and Percy smiled at him thankful for the help. They began conversing about who Luke's father was and what he was like as well as a few other things that had been on their minds. "Well let's go. Its dinner time." Right after he said that a horn started to blow. Percy didn't know how he knew it but he knew that the horn was a conch shell.

We lined up by seniority with Achilles being the last in line and met up with other campers from the other cabins except the first three and number eight which was now glowing a light silver color. Styr's and some water and wood nymphs joined up with them and began walking towards the benches. Of course like all things cabin eleven was seriously over crowded. Mr. D sat with a few plump boys who looked a lot like him Annabeth was with a few athletic looking kids with her silver eyes and honey blonde hair. Chiron didn't sit down because there wasn't a bench big enough. Clarisse seemed to have gotten over her drenching but the kids Achilles beat up were looking at him with murder in their eyes.

Chiron stomped one of his hooves and shouted "To the gods!" the other kids followed suit and shouted "To the gods!" as well. Wood nymphs came around with platters of food. Percy and Achilles loaded down their plates with food, but the goblets were the ones that really interested them.

"Just talk to it and it will do as you say." Percy looked at Achilles before saying "Cherry coke" and just like that a caramel liquid appeared in the goblet. Then he said "Blue Cherry Coke" and it turned a dark shade of cobalt. Achilles spoke "Blue Sprite" and instantly an electric blue colored liquid filled their cups. They took a sip if them and they thought they were just perfect.

Suddenly everyone stood up and began walking towards the fire. Achilles and Percy looked at one another before look said "Come on" and they stood up and followed them. They watched as the kids threw pieces of their food into the fire and were about to ask what was going on when Luke said "burn offerings for the gods. They like the smell." "You're joking right?" The look Luke gave them said not to take this lightly and he went on and did the same. Percy gave some of his brisket and made a silent prayer and went back to their table. When it was Achilles turn he tossed in his banana's since he didn't like them and said "Whoever" in a tone that said he didn't care. Chiron looked at him worriedly and Mr. D gave him a dark look but didn't say anything as Achilles walked away and didn't spare them another look right before he sat down beside his brother.

When they got done eating Chiron pounded his hoof again and everyone fell silent. Mr. D stood up and sighed before he started to speak. "Yes well I suppose I should say hello to all of you little brats. Hello. Our activity director Chiron says the next capture the flag will be this Friday." After his less than kind speech they began singing songs and telling jokes as the night continued on. Even before they realized how long they had been there the conch horn signaled bed time and they all went to their cabins where Percy and Achilles fell asleep instantly and had good dreams of their mother and were able with a smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

(Prince of Darkness Chapter 3)

Percy and Achilles soon fell into a routine at camp half-blood. The first thing they would do is wake up and go find Annabeth who would teach the ancient Greek. They both were able to grasp the language fairly quickly and were beginning to learn to read from the book of Homer. After that they would go through an assortment of exercises trying to figure out what they were good at. They tried to learn archery from Chiron but soon learned that though they weren't terrible they didn't excel like a son of Apollo would. It was funny to see the arrow sticking out of Chiron's tail from a misfire by Percy but the centaur never got mad which was a relief.

After that they were taught by a pair of wood nymphs how to run a foot race. Achilles was fast but the wood nymphs were like blurs and Percy was stuck looking wide eyed. Achilles assumed they were trying to save the boy's feelings when they had explained that they had had centuries to practice running from love stricken gods. It was made funnier when Achilles would joke about how they had been out run by a pair of trees not that Percy saw the humor in it.

Wrestling wasn't something that either Achilles or Percy wanted to do. Achilles didn't like wrestling because he had grown up to be a street fighter and that meant using a bastardized form of boxing to stand up and clobber his opponents. He didn't like fighting a fight that relied almost solely on size and strength because although he was strong, he was no giant like the Ares and Hephaestus kids. Percy got unlucky and had to fight Clarisse and she didn't hold back at all and slammed him into the mat. Achilles had to wrestle an Ares kid as well, but he wasn't going to go down like that and head butted the boy though he lost desert privileges for a week because of it by Chiron.

Eventually both Percy and Achilles found something they were good at. Percy found that he was easily becoming the best at canoeing which wasn't something he seemed to be proud of. Achilles had a theory about who Percy's father may be but then that would make him his father as well but Achilles sucked at canoeing so it just didn't make any sense to him.

Achilles found out that he was actually pretty good with learning magic. He had only had a few lessons but his nymph teachers told him he was a natural. This lead Achilles to believe he may be a son of a minor god or maybe a god of magic though he still didn't understand why Percy was so terrible at it. He couldn't even begin to grasp it and the nymph teachers said he wasn't 'attuned' to using magic and that he was more 'aligned' with physical stuff which left Achilles so confused.

Percy and Achilles knew that the councilors and the staff were watching them and trying to figure out who his godly parent was, but like Achilles they too seemed to be being thrown for a loop. They weren't as good as the Apollo kids with archery and though they were strong they weren't supernaturally strong like the Ares kids. Achilles did discover he was good with metal work but it was more of manipulating the metal itself than actually forging it like the Hephaestus kids though Percy didn't seem to have this skill either, but they were both thankful for not having Dionysus skill with vines. Luke said that they may be a child of Hermes. He said they may be a jack of all trades but a master of none, but they figured he was just trying to be nice as even he seemed not to know what to make of them.

Besides trying to figure out who their father was, Percy and Achilles came to really enjoy camp half-blood. They liked the fog that rolled off the lake and the smell of strawberries that littered the area. Percy steered clear of the forests as he didn't feel like tangling with the monsters but Achilles on the other hand felt a strange calling to them and entered the forest on his own, though heavily armed. He was amazed that none of the monsters, who would make noises all thought the night, never attacked him. Achilles would shrug his shoulders and continue to explore. He was able to make friends with an apple tree, well more like a dryad who said she turned into an apple tree. Other than that though it was just like taking a walk in any old forest to Achilles.

Eventually the first day of Achilles and Percy's sword fighting training came and all of cabin eleven came and made a giant ring around a sand battleground where look was standing as he was the instructor for this regiment. Achilles had heard he was some kind of prodigy with the sword and couldn't wait to see what would happen.

The training was very basic as they were starting on stabbing and slashing dummies that had Greek armor on. Percy and Achilles's reflexes were fast and they caught on quickly though Percy seemed to be uncomfortable with every weapon he tried. Achilles couldn't believe Percy couldn't find one sword that felt comfortable in his hand but he kept his mouth shut so as not to embarrass his brother. Eventually they moved on to dueling in pairs and Achilles and Percy had an unvoiced agreement to fight others as to not feel any sympathy while fighting.

Achilles watched out of the corner of his eye as Luke beat the crap out of his brother. He had to admit that what the campers said was true. Luke was a prodigy with a sword and against his brother who was nothing more than a beginner he made it look like child's play to beat him around.

Eventually Luke called for a break and they headed for the water coolers. Percy and Achilles talked for a few minutes and poured ice cold water on their heads to cool off. Achilles noticed that his brother seemed much more relaxed and far less tired than he had even before he started practicing. He kept an eye on his brother as he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"Ok everyone circle up" Luke ordered. "if Percy doesn't mind I wana show you guys a little demo." Achilles saw the way his brother's shoulders slumped down and could tell he wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen.

Achilles was amazed at the newfound skill Percy seemed to have. He seemed to have gotten faster, stronger, and his skill seemed to have improved as well. Percy was actually able to keep Luke from disarming him like he had shown everyone he was going to do, but then the real kicked started. Percy actually went on the offensive which greatly surprised everyone. The surprised continued when Percy actually disarmed Luke instead of vice versa like everyone had thought would happen. Everyone was amazed as was Luke and he was even a good sport about it. He wanted to see Percy do it again and continued to practice with him but now it seemed like all of Percy's energy was gone and Luke just beat him like a rag doll.

XXX a few days later XXX

Grover, Percy, and Achilles were resting beside a nearby lake and joking about how Percy had almost not made it during the rock climbing competition. Grover had been the first of them to get up as he seemed so at home scampering up the hill as he did. Achilles was quick but not the fastest and Percy almost fell into the lava at the bottom. He was now sporting a few burn holes in his clothes and the hair on his arm had been singed off. They sat by the water watching the naiads do underwater basket weaving.

Eventually Percy asked how Grover's conversation with Mr. D had gone. Grover's face turned a sickly shade of yellow before he said "fine" way too quickly. Achilles and Percy weren't buying it even in the least.

"So your career is still on track?" Grover seemed socked by the question.

"Chiron told you two I wanted a searchers license?" Achilles shook his head.

"No, he just said you had big plans and needed credit for completing a keepers assignment." Grover looked uncomfortable but he pressed on.

"Mr. D suspended judgment. He said that I haven't succeeded or failed with you yet so our fates are still intertwined. If you got a quest, and I went with you, then maybe they would consider my job a success." Grover still looked down cast for some reason.

"Well that's not so bad right?" Grover made a sound that sounded like a sarcastic goat sound but it was so weird neither Achilles nor Percy were sure what to make of it.

"He might as well of put me on stable cleaning duty. The chances of you two getting a quest is slim to none." Grover looked miserable but Achilles wasn't a feeling type of guy and this was really working his nerves.

"Well if Chiron doesn't give us one then I am sure Mr. D will. It's not like he actually likes us and if we make it seem like we will die and thus have tree less kids around to annoy him, I am sure Mr. D will agree to give us a quest if not I will just steal one and well go on it together regardless of what those relics say. Now let's move on from this depressing conversation." Percy and Grover looked at him like he had gone mad before they burst out laughing. They debated the pros and cons of the goods and a few other thing before Percy decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Grover what's up with those four empty cabins? Why are they well you know empty?" Grover looked up and then looked over at the four empty cabins Percy was talking about.

"Number eight belongs to Artemis, but she vowed to remain a maiden forever so of course she wouldn't go around have kids. The cabin is more honorary than anything because if she didn't have it she would be very mad. Number two's is Hera's, the queen of the gods. It's another honorary thing because she's the goddess of marriage so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals, that her husband's job." After that he went on to explain that after WW2 the big three agreed to not having any more children as they were to powerful and were altering human history to much but instantly Achilles already knew Zeus wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants and he was right so when Grover told them the story of Thalia.

"So that's why Zeus's cabin doesn't have any children in it, but what about hades? Why doesn't he have a cabin?" Grover looked uncomfortable for a moment but then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"The sons and daughters of hades are lucky in a few ways. They, even though they have a strong aura, are not hunted by the monsters of the underworld because their aura is like a faint version of their master Hades. With no monsters hunting them down they have no real need to come here unless a god with a problem with Hades decides to take it out on his kid, and then there is the other reason. Hades is probably the most faithful god when it comes to his marriage. He is really deep in love with his wife Persephone but when she leaves him for six months of the year he gets lonely. He usually doesn't have any children but once every hundred years or so a human will appear that grabs his interest and he falls for her. Once again unlike when a mortal and a god have a child Hades who is not bound by the laws of Olympus does try and help the woman who sired his child even if only a little. They always end up having enough money to live comfortably and are amongst the happiest of the mortal who engage in such activities with the gods. Many think that Hades is evil, but he is actually one of the better gods, it's just he is really gloomy and moody and his domain is the Underworld so it gives off a bad vibe." Percy looked shocked but Achilles already knew this since he had read about Greek mythology quite often. He couldn't fathom why people like Zeus and would worship him when he was the cause of many wars in ancient times whereas Hades had always been the loner who was even willing to help once in a while but always got betray by greedy gods and mortal which caused him to unleash his wrath which in turned scared the crap out of everyone.

"So because the monsters don't hunt the children of Hades, they don't come here, so it would be pointless to have a cabin built for him." Percy nodded his head in understanding.

"Yea and no. The other reason is because Hades is not an Olympian so he doesn't just get an honorary one like Hera or Artemis does." Percy and Achilles nodded their heads. They knew about the feud between the brothers of the great three all too well.

That night the people were more energetic than usual. It was finally time for capture the flag. Annabeth ran out with some of her siblings carrying a grey banner that had a painting of a barn owl carrying an olive tree. On the other side were Clarisse and her brothers and sister holding a blood red flag with the picture of a spear and a boars head?

When the teams where announced Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, who had the biggest number of kids in them. Apparently things like slot activities, bathroom times, and other things had been traded in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everyone else such as Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and another cabin. Dionysus kids were actually good athletes but there was only two of them, Hephaestus's kids were strong but there were only four of them, Demeter's kids were good with nature skills and outdoors stuff, but they weren't blood thirsty like Ares's kids were, and Aphrodite's kids preferred to look at one another over actually doing anything physical.

"Hero's! You know the rules. The creak is the boundary line, magic items are allowed, and prisoners may be disarmed but may not be bound or gagged, no killing or maiming are allowed." shouted Chiron as he spread his arms. That was when weapons and different kinds of armor appeared on their table. Achilles grabbed a chest piece, a medium length bronze sword, a bronze shield, and a bronze helmet that had blue hairs on top. Percy grabbed a shorter sword but grabbed the same kind of armor and helmet.

"Damn these things are heavy" spoke Achilles as he moved his head around.

"You're telling me. I hope they don't expect us to run at full speeds with these things on." Percy looked funny with the helmet on but Achilles figured he probably did to.

"Hey you two know your jobs?" Percy and Achilles turned around to see Annabeth looking at them. They nodded their heads and she seemed pleased. "Good, and watch out for Clarisse's spear." She ran off but Achilles had a felling she was expecting them to run into Clarisse for some reason.

It was hot and muggy during the night but for some reason Achilles felt great, like he could fight off an army. He had always felt stronger during the night but he just didn't know why that was. Fire flies danced around the dark night and Percy and Achilles could have sworn they heard growling. Then from the underbrush on the opposite side of the creak came five Ares warriors rushing towards them looking ready to kill.

They quickly surrounded both Achilles and Percy who were now back to back as to protect each other's backs. Clarisse was sporting a five foot long spear that was glowing red at the end. She forced the spear into Percy's shield which he used to defend his self but then his arm went limp and instantly Achilles knew it was electric. Achilles pressed forwards and started to easily fight off four of the Ares kids single handedly. It felt like his armor and sword didn't feel heavy at all and that the Ares kids were moving in slow motion. When he looked back he heard a splashing sound and saw that Clarisse had pushed his brother in the creak. Achilles didn't rush do his brother's side as he had had a theory about him. Instead of looking at them as a group Achilles decided to look at him and his brother as two strangers and after his little spar with Luke Achilles had been thinking and believed he had arrived at an answer. He watched as he brother stood up and began to beat Clarisse like it was child's play and to add insult to injury he had even snapped her electric spear.

After that Achilles heard screaming and saw Luke cross the boundary line with Ares's flag. Achilles knew what had happened instantly and was very angry, but then smirked as he thought of a great way to get his revenge on Annabeth and quickly turned around and smashed the butt of his sword into the presence behind him. He didn't know how or why knew it was Annabeth and that she was even there but he did and when he saw her fall to the ground with a bloody nose he kneeled beside her and whispered in her ear.

"The next time you try to use me or my brother as sacrificial pieces I'll do a lot worse than just break your nose." After that Achilles stood up and went walking towards the celebration but his brother ran past him to go check on Annabeth. 'Damn he's so whipped.'

Before Achilles could get to the celebration that howling sound echoed through the forest and then a giant hellhound came out the size of a rhino and had what looked like lava for eyes. It was eyeing Percy and Achilles knew what was about to happen so he charged the hellhound and was able to slash a deep cut down its leg but it wasn't enough to stop it. It had Percy in its jaws but before it could bite down and finish him off dozens of arrows pierced its body and then it dissolved into a black dust before disappearing all together.

"That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. How did it get in here?" Annabeth, with her bloody nose, shouted as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Someone must have summoned it." Chiron seemed sure of this as he looked at where the hellhound used to be.

Achilles was wondering how he knew what it was before anyone had said what it was. It was like he had some kind of connection with the beast as he gazed upon it he could almost feel it accepting him like how Grover said monsters did with the son of the Lord of the Underworld but he wasn't about to let it hurt his brother just because it liked him.

"Percy did it. He summoned it" shouted Clarisse as she stood up but she faltered when she saw the glare Chiron was giving her.

"Be quite child." Clarisse shut her mouth instantly.

"Percy you need to get into the water." Percy looked to be in denial as he looked up at Achilles.

"I feel fine." Achilles wasn't taking that answer and dragged Percy into the water where the water began to climb up his body and began to mend his wounds perfectly. There was some gasping and when they looked over at the campers they saw that they were looking above their heads. When they looked up they saw a green hologram above their heads shining bright in the night with a three pronged trident in the center of it.

Their gasps got louder when the hologram above Achilles head caught fire, but it was no ordinary fire. This fire was as black as a nightmare and covered his hologram instantly only to leave and reveal something that shocked everyone to the core. It was a blood red hologram with an evil looking helmet that was as black as the flames had been. Achilles instantly knew he was correct in his assumption; he and Percy were not brothers, but half-brothers.

"It is determined" spoke Chiron. All around them everyone began to kneel though the Ares cabin looked really pissed off.

"My father is" but Percy trailed off.

"Poseidon" said Chiron. "Earth shaker, storm bringer, and father of horses. Hail Percy Jackson, son of the sea god." Percy looked shocked out of his mind and then Achilles looked at Chiron.

"And my father is?" Though Achilles was sure he already knew.

"Hades" spoke Chiron. "God of Wealth, Shadows, and the Dead. Hail Achilles Jackson, son of the death god." Achilles knew then and there that their lives were going to get a lot more difficult.

XXX Break XXX

The next morning Chiron had them moved out of cabin eleven and into their new cabin. When Achilles stated that there was no cabin for children of Hades Chiron joked and said he was a heavy sleeper. Achilles didn't know what that meant but when he walked outside he saw a new cabin as black as any shadow made from solid obsidian stone and had torches that burned green flames in them. The house was foreboding to most but to Achilles it had a nice feel to it. Percy moved into cabin three which was the cabin for Poseidon's children.

Achilles and Percy both felt the same way. They got to pick their own activities, sleep when they wanted, they had plenty of room for their stuff, and they were absolutely miserable. They had been set aside like they had some rare disease. Everyone was scared now with the possibility of another monster attack though nobody spoke of it in Achilles and Percy's company but they knew they did behind their backs. Hermes's kids wouldn't sword fight with them any longer because of what they had done to the Ares kids. The only person from Hermes's house that still interacted with them was Luke and he had started going much harder on them promising that they would need all the training they could get. Annabeth's classes were less then pleasant now that she hated Achilles for what he did to her and she was unusually cold to Percy for some reason.

Achilles had taken to going into the forest and talking to his dryad friend melody. She had long cascading golden blond hair with bright leaf green eyes and beautiful flawless pail skin that made her almost glow. What Achilles thought were really cute about her was her elf like ears that he loved to touch but melody's face always turned bright red and she would push him away, with great strength that surprised him the first time. She was small, barely five foot two, but that was till taller than what Achilles was since he was still only twelve. Melody never really talked about where she was from only that she lived/was a really important apple tree. When Achilles told her who he was, well who his father was, he wasn't expecting what had happened. She hugged him and told him how happy she was for him. When she saw the confused look on his face she elaborated that since Hades was the god of the underworld, and a type of god of the earth, he controlled both the earth, the minerals, and wealth inside of it, which meant he was the one who kept the trees and plants healthy by giving them the minerals they need in order to grow. Apparently Hades was greatly loved by the Dryads, like how Poseidon was loved by the Naiads and Zeus with the cloud nymphs. Achilles was happy melody liked him even more now because he was scared she would shun him for being a son of the underworld.

One night both Achilles and Percy had a freaky dream where fully grown and very muscular men were fighting in robes which in and of its self was weird but then an evil voice woke them from their dream.

"Achilles" shouted Grover as he rocked Achilles back in forth trying to wake him up.

When Achilles looked up he saw Grover looking at him but then looking around his room. It was obvious that Grover was worried about something but he wasn't sure if it was his house which had been made in the Underworld by his dad or something else.

"Grove why are you waking me up?" Achilles was still sleepy and didn't feel like getting up.

"Mr. D wants us for some reason." The voice was that of his brother, or now that they knew that they were step-brother Percy. Their relationship had been kind of shaky when they discovered that they were half-brothers instead of full-fledged brothers but they seemed to have gotten over it for the most part.

"What does he want?" Achilles was already getting up and getting dressed. He knew that even if it was a stupid reason he would still have to go see what Mr. D wanted.

"Not sure." Achilles nodded his head and followed Grover and Percy out of his cabin.

As they walked to the big house they saw a giant storm coming that looked like coal had been dropped into a blender with a cup of water and then turned into an inky soup.

When they got to the big house they saw Dionysus wearing his tiger print shirt with his diet coke playing p-knuckle with Chiron who for some reason was in his wheelchair fainting interest in the game with two sets of cards floating in the air. Achilles could sense and see that they were spirits. He had realized this power was a power he had gotten from his father and not just a demigod thing.

"Well well well" said Mr. D without looking up. "Our little celebrities. I hope you don't expect me to cow tow to you mortals just because death breath is your dad and barnacle bread is your dad" he said as he looked from Achilles to Percy and then back to his cards. A net of lighting flashed across the sky and a blast of air shook the windows of the house as the earth rumbled menacingly. "Bla bla bla bla bla" spoke Mr. D as he ignored the weather like threats. Chiron continued to fake interest in his cards and Grover looked ready to kill over with fright. "If I had it my way I would turn your molecules into dust and sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble, but Chiron seems to feel that this would be against my mission at this accursed camp to keep you little brats safe from harm." Mr. D didn't look happy at not being able to kill them.

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Mr. D" Chiron put in.

"Nonsense. The boy wouldn't feel a thing it would be so fast." Chiron gave Mr. D a look and he sighed before standing up. "I am going to mount Olympus. See to it that both of you are gone before I get back or I will turn you Percy into an Atlantic bottle nosed dolphin and then I will turn you Achilles into a monster so you father can keep you like a pet in the underworld for all eternity. If you two have any brains you will be here when I get back because what Chiron is going to suggest if complete foolishness." With that Mr. D was gone and nobody was going to miss him.

Chiron smiled at them but he looked so tired. "Please sit." Achilles, Percy, and Grover sat down and looked at Chiron. "Tell me, what did you two make of the hellhound?" Percy seemed to freeze up but Achilles just shrugged his shoulders.

"It scared me, but Achilles said he didn't feel any kind of threat from it." Chiron nodded his head.

"It is to be expected of a son of Hades, but not all monsters are from the Underworld and therefor do not serve the Lord of the Dead which means that they will attack you just as much as they will Percy. You two will meet much worse on you quest if you two wish to accept it." Chiron looked tired out of his mind.

"What's the quest?" Chiron looked nervous for a second.

He went on to explain how quests are taken by the oracle and about what was really going on. Apparently the Lord of the Sky had his toga in a twist and was blaming his brother the Lord of the Sea for stealing his master bolt and believing that either Percy or Achilles had stolen it. He also explained that the Lord of the Sea was threatening war with the Lord of the Underworld for 'defiling' the mortal woman that he loved, Sally Jackson, with his child, which kind of hurt Achilles, and they were now threatening war. On top of everything the feud between Zeus and Hades had been inflamed because of all this and they were now threatening each other with war. So now it was a three way war on three fronts and it wasn't looking good in the least.

"You two must seek the guidance of the oracle." Achilles and Percy nodded and Chiron told them where the oracle was. They quickly left and went to the addict of the big house.

The addict was full of cobwebs and other crap that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. There was old armor and shields that were pitted with rust and swords that were so dull they wouldn't be able to cut butter. The smell was awful and instantly Achilles could identify it as the smell of rot and decay but he sensed something that was still clinging to life like it couldn't get away. Then Achilles saw it. It was the mummy of a woman that looked like all of the water had been sucked out of it. It was creepy to say the least, but then the mummy opened it opened its mouth and then a green mist came out of the mummy's mouth. Then a voice entered their ears.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the god Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask." Percy and Achilles really wanted to leave but then they looked at the mummy and spoke at once. "What is my destiny?" The green mist started to swirl and then it formed into four people. It was Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and Achilles himself.

"_You shall go west and face the god that has turned." _It was the apparition of Mr. D that spoke.

"_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned." _This time it was the apparition of Chiron that spoke.

"_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."_ It was Grover this time which was kind of eerie since he was a friend.

"_You shall fail to save what matters the most." _ It was Achilles's turn which was weird for Achilles himself to watch.

After they were done they reformed into new people probably for Achilles. Chiron reformed as did Grover but now Percy and melody was there. Percy was wondering who the girl was but didn't speak.

"_You shall go west and meet the god bellow."_ It was Grover who spoke to him.

"_You shall draw your sword to slay an innocent." _ This time it was Percy who spoke which freaked the real Percy out.

"_You shall save the one who holds your heart the closest." _It was Chiron who spoke this time.

"_You will gain the eye of many and this will cause an endless battle." _This time it was melody who spoke and after she did she and the others dissolved into the green mist and reentered the mummy.

After that Percy and Achilles left the attic very quickly. When they got back to Chiron and Grover and began to explain what they had been told though Percy didn't tell them about failing and what not and Achilles didn't mention trying to slay an innocent.

"So where do we go to retrieve the master bolt?" Achilles was itching to get out and test out his new toy on some monsters. He had found it in his cabin on his first day but hadn't shown anyone it yet.

"Who stands to gain if Poseidon and Zeus weaken one another?" Chiron was hinting at something big.

"Someone who wants to take over?" Percy sounded unsure because the answer was so vague.

"It's Hades. Hades hates Zeus for not allowing him to be an Olympian and lot of other family crap and now with Poseidon hating him he will need to plan things out very strategically." Achilles didn't like that his dad was the one being accused simply because he was the Lord of the Dead but the evidence spoke for its self so he didn't say anything about it.

"Yes, though I hope it is not. A war between the gods, especially the big three could very well destroy all of creation. You three will need to go to the Underworld, retrieve Zeus's master bolt, and then return it to him before the summer solstice." He said it like he was talking about the weather which kind of annoyed them. Grover looked scared out of his mind, Percy looked ready for anything surprisingly, but Achilles felt nervous. He would be going to the underworld to confront the father he never knew to steal back a weapon of unimaginable power, and he was sure his father wouldn't mind blasting to a million pieces for betraying him like that even if he was his demigod son.

"So where is the entrance to the underworld" asked Percy as he looked at Chiron.

Chiron looked like it should be obvious. "Well it is always in the west just like Olympus. I thought its location would be obvious. It's in L.A." Achilles wanted to laugh at the insult to the city but kept it to his self and nodded his head to Chiron.

"You may take one companion each. Grover will be one and the other has already volunteered." Achilles had a knot in his stomach and was hoping that the other person wasn't the no it all brat he had come to dislike but somehow he knew the gods weren't going to answer his prayers. The air beside Chiron shimmered and out came Annabeth, nose completely healed, and looking at Percy with intense grey eyes.

"I have been waiting for a quest for a long time sea weed brain and with me around you have a much less likely chance of messing up. Athena is no fan of Poseidon but if it is to save the world then I will just have to deal with it." Before she could continue her rant Achilles cut across her.

"In case you have either forgotten of are just that stupid your no Athena and he's no Poseidon so carrying a grudge your mother who abandoned you has is kid of ridiculous don't you think." Achilles instantly had to dodge Annabeth's attacks as she tried to slash him in two. Chiron grabbed her and held her still so she could calm down.

"Annabeth Achilles is right. It is one thing to honor your mother but an entirely different thing to blindly hate someone just because she does." Annabeth looked at Chiron like he had betrayed her, but he gave her a hard look and she looked away.

After that a flash of lightning arched across the skies and it started to rain viscously down on them.

"I think you all should begin to pack and be ready to leave by tomorrow" spoke Chiron. Achilles, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy all nodded their heads and began walking off towards their cabins.


End file.
